The present invention relates to support structures for diagnostic medical imaging devices. It finds particular application in conjunction with supporting patients and localized coils in magnetic resonance imagers. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention may find limited application in conjunction with other diagnostic imaging apparatus or in supporting devices in magnetic resonance imagers.
Heretofore, localized or surface coils were utilized in conjunction with magnetic resonance imaging. The localized coils were pressed against a selected surface of the patient to be imaged, commonly with tape or straps. In other applications, a flat surface coil was disposed on the patient table and the patient laid on top of it.
For most magnetic resonance images, the patient laid flat on its back on the patient table. In those instances in which a supine position was inappropriate for the diagnostic imaging, foam cushions were inserted under or around appropriate portions of the patient. Typically, the cushions came inn various preselected shapes, such as wedges, donuts, and the like. For some applications, the coil was wedged between the patient and the cushion.
One of the drawbacks of fastening coils to the patient is image motion degradation attributable to patient movement. Further, the coils often caused patient discomfort during imaging depending on the location of the coil and the manner in which it was affixed to the patient. Positions in which the patient could be placed were limited by the size and shape of cushions at hand. Because foam cushions are relatively bulky, only a limited selection of cushions were normally kept readily available.
In accordance with the present invention, a positioning apparatus is provided which overcomes the above referenced problems.